


Kirk & Spock Enjoy a Quiet Moment

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Corel PaintShop Pro 8, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: Digital image of Kirk & Spock having a cuddle*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images. I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******





	Kirk & Spock Enjoy a Quiet Moment

" alt="Kirk & Spock Enjoy a Quiet Moment" />


End file.
